vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Master Sword
|-|True Master Sword= |-|Goddess Sword= |-|Goddess Longsword= |-|Goddess Whitesword= |-|Powerless Master Sword= |-|Master Sword= |-|Tempered Sword (Lv2)= |-|Golden Sword (Lv3)= Summary The Master Sword, also known as the Blade of Evil's Bane and the Sword of Time, is a recurring sword in the Legend of Zelda series. It is imbued with the power to vanquish evil. In many games, it is said to be the only sword capable of defeating the malevolent Ganondorf and his demonic alternate form, Ganon. It is directly related to the legend of the Hero of Time and has become one of the most iconic symbols of the Legend of Zelda series, often appearing in other video games. Additionally, the Master Sword has been featured in several Zelda games' logos. Originally the Goddess Sword, it was the first version of the legendary blade used by Link. After obtaining the Harp, he was able to gain access to three dungeons containing Farore's Flame, Nayru's Flame, and Din's Flame. Each of these upgraded the sword further, before finally becoming the Master Sword 'with the latter flame. Upon meeting Zelda, she would bless and awaken the sword, becoming the '''True Master Sword '''that is seen in the vast majority of the series today. Powers and Stats 'Tier: 6-A | At least 6-A | High 6-A | At least 5-A, likely High 4-C | At least High 4-C, likely 4-A | 3-A Name: The Master Sword, The Goddess Sword, The Blade of Evil's Bane Origin: The Legend of Zelda Classification: Magical Sword Wielders: Link (Skyward Sword), Link (Ocarina of Time), Link (Wind Waker), Link (Twilight Princess), Link (A Link to the Past) and Link (A Link Between Worlds) in the canon games, though every Link has the potential to wield it. Powers and Abilities: Statistics Amplification, Power Nullification (Of magic), Sealing and Soul Manipulation (Sealed Demise’s Soul and Sealed Link’s Soul 7 years in the Sacred Realm), Information Analysis, Holy Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Power Absorption (Absorbed Link’s life energy in Breath of the Wild and absorbed the three Goddesses’ flames), Extrasensory Perception (It can sense other people with the Dowsing ability), Can shoot sword beams, Time Travel (Link could travel 7 years in the past if he put back the Master Sword in its pedestal), Attack Reflection, Petrification, Can fire destructive air slashes, Regeneration negation (Up to Low-Godly, can kill Ganondorf), Grants Resistance to Curse Manipulation and Darkness Manipulation, as well as resistance to the powers of the Triforce Attack Potency: Continent level+ (Ghirahim holds the power of the Sword in high regard and it was shown capable of harming him) | At least Continent level+ (Link incinerated Tentalus with the Goddess Longsword, then was capable of harming a partially transformed Ghirahim with the Goddess Whitesword) | Multi-Continent level (Vastly superior to its previous versions) | At least Large Planet level, likely Large Star level (Allows Link to harm Zant and Ganondorf with the Triforce of Power) | At least Large Star level, likely Multi-Solar System level (Its Skyward Strike was capable of activating the Gate of Time, a power comparable to Hylia's was required to activate the only other gate in the game. Superior in power to Hylia and capable of seriously harming and slaying Demise) | Universe level (It is the only weapon along with the Silver Arrows that is able to hurt and kill Ganon with the complete Triforce) Material or Element: Goddess steel and three elemental flames representing the three primal forces of the Zelda universe, courage, power, and wisdom Needed Prerequisite for Use: Only those who inherit the reincarnated Spirit of the Hero (Link), or the blood of the reincarnated Goddess Hylia (Zelda) have the ability to wield the Master Sword. The hero must have overcome great trials of courage, wisdom and power. Notable Attacks/Techniques or Alternate Forms: Goddess Sword Key: Goddess Sword | Goddess Longsword and Whitesword | Master Sword | Master Sword + Triforce of Courage | True Master Sword (Skyward Sword) | Golden Sword Gallery File:Fi.png|The Spirit of the Master Sword, Fi Category:Weapons Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Nintendo Category:Swords Category:Inanimate Objects Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Soul Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Holy Users Category:Light Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Energy Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Air Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3